catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Bombalurina
Bombalurina is a principal character in Cats. She is one of the main female singers, helping to introduce many of the other cats, and is a featured dancer as well. She is particularly noted for her solo in "Macavity the Mystery Cat". Bombalurina doesn't lack when it comes to self-confidence and sensuality. She is especially close to Demeter and the two are rarely apart. Personality Bombalurina is extremely flirtatious and seems to love being the center of attention. She has her sights set on Rum Tum Tugger in particular, and although he rejects her during his number, "for he only likes what he finds for himself", they later dance together during the "Jellicle Ball". Bombalurina initially regards Grizabella with unbridled disdain, even stopping Demeter from reaching out to the former Glamour Cat. There are strong parallels between the confident, glamorous, attractive Bombalurina and how Grizabella must have been in her youth. During the number "Grizabella the Glamour Cat", Demeter shows the older cat empathy, feeling pain and sorrow for her, while Bombalurina shows disgust that someone once as beautiful as herself is now in such a sorry state. However by the end of the musical, Bombalurina is just as moved by Grizabella as the other cats, and touches and accepts her. Although she can come across as somewhat superficial, Bombalurina has a protective side shown towards Demeter, who rarely leaves her side, and the female kittens, who in turn seem to look up to her. In "Macavity the Mystery Cat", Bombalurina takes on a more defensive role, looking after and comforting Demeter. Throughout the song, it is demonstrated that she is far less intimidated by Macavity and even finds him dangerously attractive. However, she prioritises Demeter's safety over her own desires, and is as hostile as everyone else to Macavity when he appears. Etymology "Bombalurina" is mentioned in "The Naming of Cats" as one of the "peculiar, and more dignified" names. It is presumably a blend of the words "bomb"/"bombshell" and "ballerina".Imperial Names for 'Practical Cats': Establishing a Distinctly British Pride in Old Possum’s Book of Practical Cats, Dorothy Dodge Robbins. 12 November 2013. Role Bombalurina plays a prominent role in the musical as a principal singer and featured dancer. She sings select verses in "The Old Gumbie Cat", "Grizabella the Glamour Cat", and "Bustopher Jones". She also has a small feature in "The Rum Tum Tugger" in which she flirts with him. Her biggest vocal part is in the second act with "Macavity the Mystery Cat", which she sings with Demeter. She is usually played by an alto or mezzo soprano singer with a "smokey, strong belt". Bombalurina is also a featured dancer, leading the other queens in a section of "The Jellicle Ball" and in "Macavity the Mystery Cat" (with Demeter). Some Broadway-based productions pair Bombalurina with Plato, generally at the same time that Demeter is paired with Alonzo. This is due to certain choreographed blocking that was used in these productions, that is notably different to the London Production and the subsequent 1998 film. Appearance Bombalurina is a striking red queen with a white chest and black spots and marks, generally considered to be a very stylised tabby and white. She is one of the most eye-catching queens, being tall, elegant and self-possessed. She is generally portrayed as an adult, who occasionally exhibits kittenish behavior. She wears a black spiked, jeweled collar, and gloves rather than arm warmers. She is a very sensual cat, dancing suggestively around the Toms who find her as attractive as the females do Tugger. She is often referred to as the 'Bombshell Cat'. Bomba Design 1.jpg|John Napier's Original design for Bombalurina hamburg art Bomba 1.jpg|Hamburg Illustration hamburg art Bomba 2.jpg|Hamburg Illustration Bombalurina Japan illus 2.png|Japanese Illustration Gallery Bombalurina Rosemarie Ford Film 04.jpg|1998 Film Bombalurina Marlene Danielle Bway backstage 2000 01.jpg|Marlene Danielle, Broadway. Bomba Deme Charlene Zizi Palladium 2014 01.jpg|Bombalurina and Demeter, London 2014 Bombalurina Japan 2019.jpg|Japan, 2019 Trivia *In 1990, Andrew Lloyd Webber formed a band called Bombalurina. The band had a UK #1 hit with their single "Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka Dot Bikini". Fandom For fandom headcanons and theories, click here. References Category:Queens Category:Characters Category:Chorus Cat